Whiptail (Character)
'' For the scene of the same name, see Whiptail (Scene).'' Whiptail 'is a main character and primary antagonist in ''Heavenly Sword. '''Biography A high-ranking general in Bohan's army alongside Flying Fox, Whiptail is shown to have an affectionate, almost sexual relationship with King Bohan throughout the game. It is unknown how Whiptail came to be the half-human, half-snake creature she is featured as in Heavenly Sword, but it is possible she was either born as this phenomonen or modified her body to resemble that of a snake. It is also unknown how she came to meet Bohan or if he was responsible for her body, but it is apparent that the duo have known each other for a while by the time of Heavenly Sword, with her being a leader of substantial rank within his army. 'Personality' Whiptail is shown to be arrogant of her abilities, constantly mocking Nariko during their battle and suggesting to Nariko that she leave her father, Shen, behind instead of battling her, to which Nariko pays no heed. She is also quick to anger, especially when someone insults her body, as Nariko does several times througout their encounter. She may have an affectionate side as well. This is displayed when Whiptail lies dying after the boss fight between her and Nariko, she speaks to Bohan using loving terms. Although this may be a result of her impending death. 'Abilities' Whiptail is shown to be a very capable fighter. She fights especially well in water, as is evident in Nariko's battle with her. Her attacks include a jet of water projected towards, which, if successful, stuns the player and gives Whiptail enough time to the engage the player in close combat. The best way to avoid this is to roll horizontally away from the attack. Her arsenal also involve a large wave of water sent towards Nariko, although the player can combat this by using the Heavenly Sword's Chain Attack to disperse the wave. 'Death' After the three periods of combat between her and Nariko, Whiptail is impaled by the Heavenly Sword and lies on the ground, bleeding to death. As Nariko slips in and out of consciousness, the player can watch Whiptail express her fear of death to Bohan, who proceeds to soothe her with affectionate words before violently snapping her neck and procuring the Sword. After this, Nariko watches Bohan step to her and laugh before slipping into unconsciousness. 'Trivia' *Whiptail is bald, as is revealed in concept art unlocked throughout the game. This may be the reason for the snake that adorns her head. *Whiptail may get her name from the whip-like lasso she uses while fighting the player. *In real life, a Whiptail is a type of lizard commonly found in the western United States, varying in color from black to orange to teal. *Whiptail, like every other boss Nariko battles in the game, is not killed by Nariko. Rather, it is King Bohan who ends her life by snapping her neck and then retrieving the Sword from her lifeless body.